lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Oni
Oni is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. Acknowledged as the golden eyed demon, Oni is a superpowerful fighter with a plethora of offense-based tactics and is a strong one-woman army. While a force to be reckoned with, she has been known to occasionally behave flirty, but doesn't take anyone's crap and can easily beat them down. Oni is a member of the offense class, possessing sheer strength and overwhelmingly powerful attacks. She attacks primarily with her golden club, which is a lethal weapon covered down in spikes. While she fits very well as a brutal attacking force, she has a huge weakness in defense, which renders her a risky, yet valuable glass cannon that can survive if managed properly. Oni is unlocked when Paradigm data is detected in the system memory, or when the player plays 200 matches. Playstyle Oni is a fairly towering character with a moderate weight, being rather slow yet high on power. All her attacks swing out quickly, but on the contrary her road to victory will be slow thanks to her sluggish speed. Her defense is downright awful, she's as easy to break down as glass, unable to survive many attacks and as such is threatened immensely by speed-based foes like Alcyone or other offense-based users like Thorn. Oni is not really athletic and therefore can't use tactics like wall jumping, but her reach is long and can knock away foes that are trying to trick her or otherwise use their advantages against her. With multiple advantages in power, Oni very obviously fits in the offense category, and is arguably the strongest example of an offense-based fighter. While suffering from a very low defense, Oni can take care of many fighters while she's still alive, able to swing down multiple foes in battle with her deadly attacks. Oni is best paired with someone else that has advantages in defense or support, because without help she may not survive for long if she's constantly attacked by her greatest foes. Weak defense on her behalf though doesn't mean she has no defense tactics though, she can roar to form a quick shield around herself and nearby allies. Oni is designed to be the easiest character to use in the entire game, having a very basic moveset that's incredibly easy to use, meaning that a player should have no problem trying to pull off even advanced techniques with her. She isn't too easy to thwart however, for a player that's used to Oni can easily turn around and slap away foes with her club or even just intimidate them into going away. Oni retains a lot of moves from Paradigm, including her Ravage Rush attack and her Demon Bite, which are easy to pull off and don't have high consequences if they're not performed properly, as Oni usually has enough time to get out of the way of an attack. With such high power, Oni can do some really heavy dents in even defense-based opponents. The Mistake, who has the highest defense stat in the entire game, can only survive three fully-done Spike Slam attacks before going down miserably, which says a lot about herself. The best way to deal with Oni is to try and make her fall from a distance, but some foes will have to go up close and battle, which can prove to be very dangerous as Oni's range makes her an extremely formidable opponent. One job that Oni can do that no one else can safely do is to do some big dents to defense-based teams, with the objective being to heavily cripple them. As Oni's club is huge, her range is pretty scary, able to attack opponents from almost a full body length away from her, which can really scare other offense-based characters like Quartz or NULL and prevent them from coming to her. As said before, defense characters have to really fear her as her attacks can pummel through even THEIR defenses. Only speedy and tricky characters can bring Oni lots of trouble; Elize Bolt, Sia and Syande can all easily approach and tear away at her, with Sia in particular being a huge threat as her range is longer and can do lots to Oni's poor defenses. However, if they let down their guard, Oni can easily smack them down too. While her speed statistic is poor, Oni has an ability that helps make up for it. A rage mechanic is added to her character -- once she's below ¼ of her overall health, Oni will glow red and become more violent, having boosted attack and a lot of extra speed. If she survives a strong attack or is brought down enough by weaker attacks, she will enter this phase. This will increase her viability and enable her to use new techniques, such as wall jumps and boosted agility, and will allow her to chain attacks together, making her remaining presence on the battlefield anyone's worst nightmare, even for the Mistake which can only take two strong hits from her by this point. Oni is vulnerable to every status alignment in the game, which can really pressure anyone who tends to use the character. While Oni can go down easily just from poisons (which hurt her over time) and burns (which halve her attack), paralysis just outright insults her, preventing her from being any kind of useful as she'll struggle even moving around. Oni needs to be careful and avoid getting in the way of support opponents or Bang Crimson, as they are most likely to spread around those effects. A well-timed club swing can fell them, but they'd like be watching out for her dangerous presence before that even happens. Despite all her weaknesses, Oni is very strong and easy to use, and is very rewarding if one can properly punish a careless opponent with her attacks. Her simplicity doesn't mean she's predictable, an inexperienced player might use her same moves over and over but being taken by surprise is something that Oni can be very great at doing. Oni does need support though, but fortunately the type of support she gets does not matter, for just about any partner will work with her. She can get defensive support and last a lot longer on the battlefield, general support from healers like Leah, or even offensive support and cause lots of destruction as a team. Oni's FINALE is Golden Eye Crush, whereas she'll jump up high and slam in their head with a club before beating them into the ground, burying them. Unlike Paradigm, the move is fairly easy to land, but it'll only really work on one opponent, so the player needs to choose someone that they absolutely need to get out of the battlefield. The attack, like her moevset, is strong and easy to use. Oni does have a lot of areas where she suffers greatly in, but she is simple to use, greatly rewarding in the end, and a great teammate that'll be able to smash through opponents with just a little bit of health. She'll easily work on any defense-reliant team and works very well on power-based ones. Notable techniques Spike Slam By utilizing a basic attack button while jumpng, Oni will go forward and slam down her club, dealing an insane amount of damage. This will at least 3HKO any opponent unless they have defense boosts. Attacking the moment she lands a hit will allow her to slam down the club again. Ravage Rush If a basic attack button is pressed whilst she's running, she will rush forward and kick out both her legs, swinging her opponent into the air before following with a swing of her club, knocking them into the distance. This can be used to knock opponents away from Oni's turf. Demon Bite If very near the back of an opponent, attacking will cause Oni to bite down onto the opponent, forcing them to continuously take damage as they go around. Jumping or running around quickly will shake her off, but if not done fast enough they will take more and more damage. Roar Shield Holding down the special attack button without her FINALE ready will bring Oni to roar, forming a quick shield around her and her surrounding allies. It'll only last five seconds, and will degrade faster if Oni is moving around. Can easily block any attack unless they're very strong. Trophies ''Standard'' :"A strong woman who can pretty much form a big dent in anyone who annoys her, Oni is a strong demon with origins unknown, happening to be a very strong up-close combatant. She is a little flirty, but people who annoy or otherwise belittle her are people that she cannot tolerate, and she can easily smash them into little bitty pieces. Oni is quite scary, threatening almost anything that approaches her!" ''Alt'' :"Oni has very basic, simplistic gameplay that makes her really easy to use. She has very strong offense and can cripple almost anyone that comes in her way, regardless of class. While very vulnerable to powerful attacks and all status aliments, she's very valuable on teams that need a strong offensive support, and is the best of her class when it comes to hitting and getting rid of opponents." ''FINALE'' :"Oni's FINALE, the Golden Eye Crush, is pretty damn powerful. While a guaranteed OHKO and easy to land, it'll only work against one opponent, so when one wants to do this move, the player should choose which opponent is the most threatening or what the whole team is struggling against and bury them down with the attack. If the player whiffs the move though, the opponent will get off entirely scot-free!" Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages